


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Porn, Bittersweet Ending, Dark, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Japanese Rope Bondage, Kidnapping, Long Shot, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Graphic Violence, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, One-Sided Attraction, Possible Character Death, Sexual Violence, Shibari, Stalking, Stockholm Syndrome, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust, Work In Progress, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Kim Sunggyu/Lee Sungjong, Lee Howon | Hoya/Lee Sungjong, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Non-Consensual Pairings
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

**5:30 PM**

"Alright and cut!Good work Sungjong-sshi."Sungjong bowed politely to the director."Of course,thank you hyungnim."He said.The director just waved his hand."Don't mention it."He said."Now go off and have your break time.You deserve it."Sungjong smiled and bowed."I will hyungnim.Have a nice day."He said walked away waving goodbye to the director.

Soon enough he came to his dressing room and threw himself down on the chair.Sungjong let out a heavy sigh. _God that shoot was longer than I expected._ He thought. _It's probably because Woohyun-hyung had his other shoot canceled suddenly._


End file.
